L'amour et le devoir
by Adraen
Summary: D'un côté il y a le chef, plein de responsabilités et rarement libre, et de l'autre il y a son amante qui désespère de passer du temps avec lui. L'un fait ce qu'il croit juste, l'autre attend en silence. [Participation au challenge en binôme du collectif NoName juillet/août avec MlleMau]
1. Chapter 1

**Enfin ! Le premier chapitre est sorti !**

 **Pour la petite explication, j'ai écrit ce chapitre seul, le second chapitre sera écrit par MlleMau et le dernier sera écrit par nous deux.**

L'amour et le devoir

Au large du petit village de Beurk, entre les pics rocheux qui marquaient le paysage de leur immense silhouette, le soleil terminait tranquillement sa course dans les eaux calmes de l'océan, ses rayons colorant de rouge et d'or la surface lisse de l'eau. Les vikings étaient de féroces guerriers, et même s'ils s'étaient fortement adoucis grâce à la compagnie des dragons, ils ne restaient pas moins des vikings, et de ce fait, personne à Beurk ne s'arrêtait pour contempler le merveilleux spectacle qu'offrait un coucher de soleil.

Personne, pas tout à fait, à vrai dire certains dans le village s'asseyaient à l'occasion devant le spectacle, mais au final, soit ils ne restaient pas longtemps, soit ils ne venaient pas souvent. Mais les plus observateurs pouvaient remarquer qu'une personne avait tous les soirs les yeux rivés sur le soleil lorsqu'il se couchait, et cette personne n'était autre que le chef du village en personne, Harold, fils de Stoik.

Bien longtemps avant qu'il ne soit nommé chef, Harold avait pris pour habitude de regarder le coucher du soleil – lorsque le temps le permettait, à savoir le tiers de l'année. Et même si maintenant, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, le jeune chef était régulièrement absorbé par la quantité astronomique de tâches qui lui étaient confié, cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver les quelques minutes nécessaires à son petit rituel.

Ce soir-là était un peu spécial, le village sortait d'un long mois d'orages, de pluies et de grêle, et le soleil était passé le plus clair du temps dissimulé derrière les immenses nuages. De ce fait, le coucher de soleil qu'Harold contemplait était le premier depuis le début des tempêtes, et aussi l'un des plus beaux qui lui ait été donné de regarder. Devant le merveilleux spectacle, le jeune chef, assis à même le sol, se prit à penser à sa vie actuelle. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que son père était mort, lui laissant la lourde tâche qu'était celle de chef. Le village qui avait été détruit par l'alpha de Drago Pointsanglant avait enfin retrouvé son visage habituel, à une immense statue en pierre près. Harold sortait toujours avec Astrid, tandis que Rustik et Varek se disputaient toujours pour la main de Kognedur qui hésitait toujours entre les deux.

Harold sentit un léger mouvement sous sa main tandis qu'une forme noire se glissait à ses côtés. Il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour deviner de qui il s'agissait, Krokmou aimait bien observer le coucher du soleil avec lui. Avec un sourire il se rappela que son dragon non plus n'était plus tout à fait comme quand il l'avait rencontré, il était désormais le nouvel alpha des dragons. La pensée du titre de son ami fit sourire de plus belle le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais vu le dragon se comporter différemment d'avant, mais d'un autre côté, Krokmou était légèrement différent des cracheurs de glace.

Finalement, le soleil s'enfonça profondément dans l'océan, laissant la place à la lune et aux étoiles, et Harold poussa un léger soupir de contentement, sa vie était presque parfaite, à vrai dire, le seul défaut était la quantité de travail. Le jeune homme se leva, fit signe au dragon de le suivre, et partit en direction de la maison la plus en hauteur du village, épuisé mais toutefois heureux.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil ne fut pas aussi agréable qu'il l'aurait voulu lorsque des hommes du village vinrent le trouver dans son lit pour le réveiller.

« Des hommes inconnus sont arrivés au village, disait l'un d'entre eux.

-Sur des dragons, rajoutait un autre.

-Ils demandent à voir le chef du village, poursuivait un troisième »

L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, Harold ne pouvait dire ni qui étaient les trois vikings venus le réveiller, ni qui parmi eux avait parlé. C'est les yeux entourés de cernes et les cheveux décoiffés, ou tout du moins plus décoiffés que d'habitude, que le jeune chef pénétra dans le grand hall, accompagné par les trois vikings qui étaient partis le chercher. Il balaya la salle du regard avant de finalement poser les yeux sur un groupe d'hommes qu'il n'avait jamais vu, les fameux monteurs de dragons dont lui avaient parlé ses hommes. Le jeune chef resta quelques instants à distance afin de les observer plus précisément. D'après leurs habits, il s'agissait indéniablement de vikings, mais légèrement différents des Beurkiens, et la plus grande différence reposait principalement dans leur corpulence. En effet, leur carrure s'apparentait plus à celle d'Harold lui-même, grand et élancé. Après sa rapide inspection, Harold s'avança vers eux pour s'annoncer.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes les nouveaux arrivants ? Demanda-t-il poliment même s'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-C'est exact, répliqua sèchement le plus grand du groupe composé de cinq individus. Et vous êtes ?

-Je m'appelle Harold, se présenta le jeune homme, je suis le chef de Beurk, bienvenue dans notre village.

-Oh, c'est donc vous le chef de ce village, répondit le même homme en changeant le ton de sa voix pour un ton plus doux. Mes hommes et moi voyageons depuis trois jours et nous n'avons pas pu nous reposer. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous permettre de nous restaurer dans votre village ?

-Bien entendu, répondit Harold, nous disposons même d'étables pour vos dragons.

-Qu'Odin soit loué, soupira l'homme, je dois avouer que j'étais à la fois surpris et soulagé de découvrir que d'autres vikings utilisaient les dragons au lieu de les combattre.

Harold frémit très légèrement à l'entente du verbe « utiliser », mais préféra ne rien dire et laissa l'homme continuer sa phrase.

-Nous étions tous certains d'être les seuls vikings à avoir domestiqué les dragons, reprit ce-dernier, c'est une bonne chose que nous nous soyons trompés.

Il fit une légère pause pour regarder Harold dans les yeux avec un demi-sourire, avant de reprendre avec entrain :

-J'ai failli oublier les bonnes manières, mon nom est Frode, je suis le premier lieutenant de sa majesté le roi Roald.

A ces mots, il tendit à Harold sa main droite, l'invitant à la serrer.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, Frode, lui répondit Harold tout en lui serrant la main »

Un grand frisson parcourut le dos du jeune homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal en la présence du nouveau-venu qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Mais malgré cette sensation désagréable, il décréta dans sa tête qu'il était son devoir en tant que chef de garantir aux voyageurs un séjour agréable à Beurk. Il prit congé auprès du groupe, satisfait à la fois de s'éloigner de ce Frode et de mettre fin aux formalités pesantes qu'il détestait tant. Le jeune homme quitta le hall avec empressement juste après avoir ordonné aux Beurkiens présents de proposer au groupe de quoi manger ainsi qu'un endroit où se reposer et se dirigea droit vers les étables où les dragons des arrivants avaient été conduits.

En chemin, il croisa la route d'une jeune et belle femme blonde qui sourit en le voyant arriver.

« Bonjour Harold, lança Astrid, je vois que tu es debout très tôt ce matin. Ça te dirait de te promener un peu avec moi ?

-Désolé mon cœur, répondit Harold en l'embrassant rapidement, des dragonniers inconnus sont arrivés et je leur ai promis de m'occuper de leurs dragons, une autre fois peut-être ?

Il reprit alors son chemin, laissant Astrid derrière lui qui ajouta doucement :

-Sans doute oui… »

Lorsque Harold pénétra dans les étables et qu'il aperçut les dragons, un détail sur eux attira son attention. Les cinq dragons portaient une sorte de tunique de cuir qui protégeait leur ventre, leur cou et la base de leurs ailes. Ce n'étaient pas des armures à proprement parler, mais il s'agissait bel et bien de protections, ce qui confirma les craintes du jeune homme. Il craignait que les étrangers ne se servent des dragons pour faire la guerre, et la présence de ces protections ajoutée au fait que Frode se soit présenté par un grade et à la manière dont ils voient leurs dragons, tout cela ne faisait qu'affirmer son hypothèse.

Il regarda les cinq dragons avec pitié, et s'avança pour retirer leurs protections, mais lorsque ces-derniers le remarquèrent, ils firent plusieurs pas en arrière en montrant les dents, prêts à se défendre contre une menace qui n'existait pourtant pas. Le spectacle attrista encore plus Harold qui se demanda comment les étrangers s'y prenaient pour « domestiquer » les dragons. Il s'avança très prudemment en offrant ses deux mains ouvertes devant lui en gage de confiance, et petit à petit, les dragons se calmèrent et laissèrent le jeune homme les défaire de leur selle et de leurs protections pour les guider tranquillement en direction d'un coin où un lit de paille avait été aménagé.

Harold regardait, soulagé, les dragons s'endormir un à un lorsqu'une voix derrière son dos le fit sursauter :

-Splendides bêtes n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la voix qu'Harold reconnut aussitôt comme étant celle de Frode. Je dois avouer que les vôtres ne manquent pas d'allure non plus, surtout votre magnifique spécimen de furie nocturne, ce doit être le dernier de son espèce, vous devez en être fier.

-C'est le cas, répondit Harold en réprimant un frisson, nous ne regrettons pas le jour où nous avons décidé de vivre avec eux plutôt que de les tuer.

-Nous non plus, nous sommes très heureux depuis que nous, vivons, avec eux, répondit Frode en insistant légèrement sur le mot « vivons ».

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, et la tension fut palpable. Puis, Harold brisa le silence en annonçant :

-Je suis navré mais je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend.

-Cela va de soi, accepta Frode qui s'inclina très légèrement avant de se décaler sur le côté afin de laisser passer Harold »

Ce-dernier ne se fit pas prier et quitta les étables rapidement, tout en vérifiant derrière son dos si Frode le suivait ou non. Une fois dehors, il décida qu'il devait découvrir ce que cachaient ces mystérieux étrangers, quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez eux. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger à nouveau vers le grand hall afin d'y mener une petite enquête discrète auprès des autres étrangers lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta. C'était la voix d'Astrid, qui venait le voir une nouvelle fois.

« Eh bien Harold, dit-elle d'une voix douce, visiblement tu as fini de t'occuper des dragons des étrangers, pourquoi ne pas faire notre petite ballade maintenant ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas pu le faire.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Astrid, répondit-il, mais là je n'ai absolument pas le temps, c'est une question de sécurité du village, ce soir d'accord ?

-Mais… Commença Astrid sans pouvoir finir sa phrase »

Harold était parti à toute vitesse, la laissant une fois de plus seule.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le soleil s'était déjà couché, Harold retournait chez lui, la mine abattue. Il n'avait rien découvert pouvant confirmer ses hypothèses, mais il n'avait rien découvert permettant de les réfuter, il retournait au point de départ.

Sur le chemin, une silhouette plongée dans la pénombre l'attendait. Inquiet, Harold crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Frode avant que la silhouette ne s'avance dans la lumière d'une des torches qui éclairaient les petites rues, dévoilant le visage de sa petite-amie.

« Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque-chose par hasard ? Le questionna-t-elle avec son ton moqueur habituel.

-Oh mince ! S'exclama Harold en réalisant. Toutes mes excuses Astrid, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, tu étais sûrement couvert de travail de toute façon, on peut reporter ça à une autre fois.

-Oh merci beaucoup mon cœur, je te promets que j'y penserais »

A ces mots, il embrassa tendrement sa petite-amie avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de se diriger vers sa maison, un léger sourire aux lèvres en se rappelant qu'il sortait avec la plus géniale de toutes les filles.

Derrière lui, Astrid suivait sa progression des yeux tout en restant parfaitement immobile, lorsque Harold disparut derrière la porte de sa maison, une unique larme roula doucement sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur le sol sans un bruit.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord, désolé pour le temps qu'il a fallu pour sortir ce deuxième chapitre, aucun de nous deux n'avait prévu être aussi débordé avec la fac...**

 **Bon, ce deuxième chapitre a été écrit entièrement par ma partenaire d'écriture pour ce challenge : MlleMau ( Je voulais mettre un lien mais ça veut pas :( )**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

« Et voilà ! Tu es magnifique, Astrid. »

Elle espérait sincèrement que ce soit le cas, après ces heures de torture acharnée. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa néanmoins : Valka avait fini de la triturer de tous les côtés, et il s'agissait indéniablement d'une bonne nouvelle. Elle songea à ne plus demander d'aide à la mère de son petit-ami. Elle se leva, puis se tourna vers le miroir au fond de la salle, qu'elle dédaignait la plupart du temps. Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle faillit ne pas reconnaître son reflet. L'étrangère, face à elle, était tout à fait féminine et, elle devait l'admettre, belle. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés mais savamment coiffés pour onduler avec grâce autour du visage, sa peau était plus lisse et légèrement recouverte de poudre, un collier en or brillait sur son cou dégagé, sa tunique rouge ceignait sa taille à la perfection. La collaboration avec Valka pour ce plan avait été plus difficile que prévue, elle avait dû faire la concession du collier pour éviter les fleurs dans les cheveux, de la poudre pour éviter le corset, ou encore la tunique au lieu de la robe, qui aurait été un peu exagérée à son goût, et puis, même si la mère arguait que le bleu irait mieux sur elle, Astrid avait tenu à son rouge, puisqu'il s'agissait de la couleur préférée de Harold. Par la suite, elle avait servi de poupée vivante et la dragonnière avait un sacré coup de peigne. La lutte entre les deux femmes avait été acharnée, mais debout devant son miroir, elle ne regrettait pas son choix.

Valka apparut dans le miroir, elle se trouvait derrière elle, et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Elle avait un sourire rayonnant.

« Harold n'aura d'yeux que pour toi, comme ça. »

Le visage d'Astrid abandonna la surprise pour la mélancolie. Elle espérait. Néanmoins, elle savait que, même ainsi, elle ne pourrait retenir toute son attention. Depuis la mort de Stoïk, son petit-ami se plongeait corps et âme dans la gestion de Beurk, tous l'adoraient en tant que chef, même elle reconnaissait que le village était de plus en plus prospère au fil des années, mais en conséquence, il avait moins de temps à lui accorder. Une pensée amère suggérait qu'il n'avait plus aucun temps à lui accorder, cependant, elle espérait encore se tromper. La journée avait été calme pour le chef du village, qui ne serait alors pas fatigué. Mais une catastrophe pourrait survenir à tout moment, et alors, aucune robe ou corset ne pourrait rien y changer. Valka, qui avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, tenta de la rassurer :

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu as tout organisé, il sera charmé, vous passerez une excellente soirée, peut-être une magnifique nuit, et je surveillerais le village pour que rien ne se produise. »

La bonne humeur de la femme parvint à la rassurer légèrement. Astrid esquissa un sourire, elle redressa les épaules, déterminée, puis sortit.

Malgré le temps de préparation qui lui avait fallu, elle était arrivée à l'avance au point de rendez-vous. Tempête gambadait tout autour d'elle – Valka allait s'en occuper pendant son absence. Elle avait confiance en elle pour prendre soin de son dragon. Néanmoins, elle faisait les cent pas, anxieuse. Dans sa tête, elle se répétait toutes les étapes de son plan. Elle avait tout prévu, avait choisi tout ce qu'aimait son petit-ami afin que cette soirée soit parfaite. Mais il n'était pas encore arrivé, visiblement en retard. Elle commençait à paniquer. Pourtant, elle lui en avait parlé longtemps en avance, l'avait évoqué le plus souvent possible, pour qu'il n'oublie pas et qu'il garde sa soirée libre. Mais le moindre problème pouvait tout compromettre, elle en avait conscience et le redoutait. Finalement, après une attente angoissante, elle entendit quelqu'un approcher. Au coin d'une maison apparurent Krokmou, Valka et Harold.

« Désolé du retard As... trid... »

Sous les sourires de sa mère et de son dragon, Harold avait progressivement diminué sa marche et baissé la voix. Il était désormais immobile, à quelques mètres d'elle, visiblement abasourdi et ses yeux voyageaient sur elle. Astrid sentait ses joues chauffer, elle en vint à considérer la poudre comme une excellente idée, malgré ses premières réticences. Elle lui répondit par un sourire, tout à fait heureuse d'une telle réaction – elle se sentait ragaillardie, peut-être cette soirée tant attendue allait être une réussite. Le furie nocturne dut donner un coup de tête à son ami pour le faire réagir. Avec maladresse, le grand chef de Beurk s'avança jusqu'à elle pour lui prendre les mains.

« Tu es magnifique, Astrid. »

Son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage à l'entente de cette voix si sincère – et qui faisait chavirer son cœur, par Thor ce qu'il pouvait avoir une voix sensuelle quand il le voulait.

« Et le village sous ma garde et celle de Jumper, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, et allez profiter de votre soirée, tous les deux ! s'empressa de dire Valka en poussant légèrement son fils et en faisant un clin d'œil discret à celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa belle-fille.

_ Et où allons-nous ? interrogea-t-il.

_ Tu verras. Krokmou sait où nous allons, tu n'auras qu'à le suivre, répondit malicieusement Astrid.

_ Parce que même lui est dans la confidence ? s'indigna faussement Harold. »

Ils rirent ensemble, dans un moment complice comme ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis si longtemps, tout en se dirigeant hors du village, sous le regard bienveillant de Valka. Alors qu'elle riait, Astrid sentit la main d'Harold se joindre à la sienne. Elle ressentit une joie immense à ce geste, un instant, elle crut que son cœur allait exploser sous ses sentiments. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus tenus ainsi qu'elle redécouvrait le geste d'affection. Elle jubilait, à l'intérieur. En une seconde, elle avait oublié tous ses doutes, et colla son épaule à la sienne, un sourire heureux ne pouvant plus quitter ses lèvres. Étrangement, Harold gardait le silence – lui qui parlait tellement ! – et la regardait, elle, et pas le village et ses problèmes. Ils marchèrent dans un calme intime, suivi par Krokmou qui les emmènerait loin de l'île de Beurk par la suite. Mais avant, elle avait prévu de l'emmener en haut de la falaise qui surplombait la crique, afin d'y voir le soleil disparaître sous l'horizon, illuminant une dernière fois les ébouillantueurs qui remontaient à la surface. Tout serait parfait.

Ils n'étaient partis que depuis une demi-heure, mais déjà la viking se sentait revivre. La solitude dans laquelle elle se murait depuis quelque temps disparaissait au fur et à mesure des sourires, des rires, des cajoleries et des baisers de son petit-ami. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un moment factice, que d'ici quelques heures tout allait redevenir comme avant, à savoir que le chef du village serait obnubilé par celui-ci au point d'oublier ceux qui l'attendaient. Pourtant, elle faisait tout pour ignorer cette insidieuse voix afin de profiter du moment présent, car il était là, à côté d'elle, avec personne autour – Krokmou était son ombre, ça ne comptait pas – et il ne regardait qu'elle. Sans doute était-ce un bonheur un peu égoïste.

Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint le surplomb de la crique qu'un bruit transperça la tranquillité de ce début de soirée. Beurk, qui était visible depuis leur position, laissait échapper une épaisse fumée noire. Aussitôt, Harold la lâcha et prit son visage de chef.

« C'est pas vrai... Il faut que j'aille voir, annonça-t-il. »

L'angoisse reprit Astrid. Cela ne devait pas arriver, tout devait se passer à merveille, ils devaient avoir leur soirée en paix, aucune explosion ne devait avoir lieu. Une poussée d'adrénaline et d'espoir lui permit de réagir au plus vite.

« Non ! Ce doit encore être Gueulfor qui fait des siennes à la forge, il sait comment gérer ces accidents, et ta mère pourra l'aider, elle a dit qu'elle s'occuperait du village, cria-t-elle presque sous l'appréhension.

_ Tu as raison, répondit-il calmement. »

Il revint vers elle, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle ne savait quand elle aurait à nouveau un moment avec lui, et elle avait besoin de cette soirée pour oublier ses mois d'abandon. Alors qu'il reprenait sa main, une autre explosion se fit entendre, qui cracha plus de fumée encore.

« Là, c'est pas normal. Je dois vraiment y aller, déclara Harold en s'éloignant à nouveau. On remet ça à plus tard, tu veux ? »

Il lui fallait se résigner. Astrid avait à nouveau perdu. À côté de lui, elle avait commis l'erreur de croire qu'il n'existait plus qu'eux et d'oublier ce qui adviendrait. Toutes ses tentatives se terminaient ainsi : pourquoi celle-ci serait différente ? Malgré tout, un espoir malsain s'accrochait à son cœur. À chaque espoir perdu, elle se détruisait un peu plus. Chaque espoir déçu était une nouvelle douleur, celui-ci en était un, et pourtant, un nouvel espoir survint. Quand elle lui répondit, elle se détesta.

« Oui, au solstice ? Même heure, même lieu !

_ Parfait, je n'oublierais pas, t'es la meilleure ! cria-t-il en réponse alors qu'il s'en allait en courant. »

Elle était figée. Ses yeux fixaient le dos d'Harold, qui s'éloignait à nouveau d'elle. Elle pensait qu'à force, elle en prendrait l'habitude, que la douleur s'apaiserait au fur et à mesure des refus, mais elle se fourvoyait. La douleur était de plus en plus violente. Avant de partir, Krokmou, oreilles baissées, lui donna un petit coup de langue pour la réconforter, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Puis, quand l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était plus visible, elle se tourna et partit, seule.

Un mois passa. Durant ce temps, le couple ne s'était pas vu durant plus de dix minutes consécutives, et ce, malgré les nombreuses tentatives d'Astrid. Elle comptait les jours, attendait patiemment le solstice, dans cet espoir fou où elle les voyait de nouveau réunis et heureux. Ce temps passé lui était douloureux, mais elle avait attendu en silence. Elle refusait de se plaindre, que ce soit par fierté ou par respect pour son chef. Cela faisait partie d'elle, et faire part de sa solitude et sa tristesse à Harold serait comme une défaite – elle se le refusait catégoriquement. Ce silence forcé l'avait refermée sur elle-même, il n'y avait que Tempête pour recevoir son affection. Mais au fil du temps, elle avait abandonné les jeux, au grand malheur de son dragon qui, pourtant, lui restait fidèle et semblait vouloir la consoler. Malgré ses efforts, Astrid était de plus en plus sombre.

Quand ce fut le jour du solstice, la viking se sentait plus légère et, paradoxalement, plus tétanisée. Et puis, au petit matin, elle avait appris la nouvelle : d'autres dragonniers étaient arrivés sur l'île de Beurk dans la nuit. Malgré l'été, elle avait subitement attrapé froid. Elle savait ce que ces nouveaux arrivants signifiaient. Dans la journée, Astrid avait tenté d'approcher son petit-ami, pour lui rappeler, pour se rassurer. Mais tout cela s'était soldé par de nouveaux échecs. À l'heure et au lieu du rendez-vous, elle avait donc attendu. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Elle espérait.

Il devait avoir simplement oublié, il suffisait peut-être de le lui rappeler pour qu'ils partent ensemble, très loin de ce maudit village. Elle l'avait donc rejoint avec cette idée et une bonne humeur factice.

Après ça, elle n'avait pas souvenir ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait totalement conscience de sa douleur et de ses pensées, néanmoins. Un vide l'avait d'abord pris, un immense espace de néant, qui avait été submergé par le désespoir. Sa gorge s'était serrée, l'empêchant de respirer. Tout s'était contracté, elle avait eu l'impression que son corps – son cœur – avait atteint cette rigidité cadavérique. Pourquoi s'accrochait-elle à de faux espoirs ? Pourquoi l'aimait-elle toujours ? Ne pouvait-elle cesser de l'aimer, et cesser de souffrir ? Après le froid paralysant, son corps s'était enflammé. Sa respiration la brûlait de l'intérieur, elle suffoquait. Ses yeux lui faisaient si mal qu'elle doutât revoir, mais elle ne pouvait les garder fermer sous les flots. Sa tête voulait exploser dans ce trop-plein d'émotions. Comment étaient-ils venus à s'ignorer ainsi ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? La fuyait-il ? L'aimait-il encore ?

Ce ne fut que le bruit d'éclats de voix qui lui firent réaliser que depuis plusieurs mètres, elle voyait une lumière improbable dans la forêt en pleine nuit. Comme un papillon, Astrid s'approcha de ce campement improvisé. Elle retombait sur terre de la plus cruelle des façons.

« ... en toute discrétion. C'est fait, alors pourquoi on ne repartirait pas ?

_ Idiot, vous n'avez pas eu tous les ordres. Le Roi Roald veut leur chef, également.

_ Ce gringalet ne nous posera pas problème !

_ Peut-être, mais son dragon, si. Le furie nocturne est agile et rapide, il faudra le neutraliser avant. »

Cachée dans les buissons et les ténèbres, Astrid écoutait, abasourdie. Ils parlèrent un long moment de leur plan, puis ils éteignirent le feu et retournèrent à Beurk sous le couvert de la nuit. Une fois qu'ils furent loin, elle se releva difficilement, son corps était engourdi par son chagrin. Néanmoins, elle ne fit aucun cas de sa douleur physique, et s'élança en courant à travers les bois.

Harold !

 **J'espère que c'était à votre goût, personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé.**

 **Pour ce qui est du troisième et dernier chapitre, il sera écrit par nous deux, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand nous pourrons le faire...**


End file.
